This invention relates to a vehicle control system and more particularly to an arrangement for insuring against over speed of a power takeoff shaft driven by the vehicle engine.
Certain types of vehicles are provided with power takeoff shafts that are employed for driving external equipment such as lawnmowers, spreaders, cultivators or other types of devices. When using the power takeoff, it is a normal practice to provide a governor control for the engine speed so that the accessory will not be driven at a greater speed than its rated limit. However, mechanical governors, which are normally employed for this purpose, can at times fail and if the governor fails, there is a possibility that the accessory can be damaged due to being driven at a greater than its rated speed.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle control system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a safety backup for a governor control of engine speed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for backing up a mechanical governor and insuring against over speed of a power takeoff shaft.